papa_louie_fan_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
The 6th Night...
Sequel to that last FNAF story I wrote. I don't have much to say other than enjoy. 1st person view of Clover. ~G I'm in a... mansion? Haunted house? Why am I here? Is this a dream? I look to my left, and see a dark hallway. I look to my right, and see another dark hallway, but with a faint light in the distance. I run to it, being sure I don't make any noise. The light is in a room. I go in and close the door. I lock and barricade it. I wedge myself into a corner of the room. I close my eyes and cower in fear. I don't want to be killed. I open my eyes and see a robotic bunny. I nearly screamed, but I covered my mouth. "No, no, no, you shouldn't do that!" the bunny said. I uncovered my mouth and asked, "Are you... on my side?" The bunny blinks. "Yes. I'm not corrupted like the others. Cindy is a girly chicken and is also on your side. I'm Bailey." I stand up. "I'm Clover. I don't know how I got here." "I think you're dreaming. If you are, you might be able to make a wish. I'm not sure though." "If I am, I can wish us out of here." I see a status bar over my head. It says my health is 100%. I see a goal written. It reads, 'Survive until morning light.' I look at a clock. It's 9 PM sharp. "Do I stay in here for several hours?" I asked Bailey. "Yes. I'll bring back things for you. Only me and Cindy can access the ventilation system because we know that they're here. The others do not." She opened a vent door. "Stay safe. Keep that door barricaded and locked. I'll be back soon." She climbed into the vent and closed its door. I'm scared. I feel tears streaming down my face. The vent door opens. Cindy. "H-hi..." I say. "Hello." she says. I stop crying. I feel safe with company. "Bailey will be back soon. She locked herself in the kitchen. Check the camera." I look at a monitor and see Bailey rummaging through the fridge with a sheet of paper in her hand (paw?). The signal gets cut out. I see nothing but black. I put down the monitor. A golden bear. "Goldie! Get out of here!" Cindy yells. The bear doesn't leave. It gets up and proceeds to rip off its own head. It's Marty. "Clover! I've come to help you!" he says. "H-how did you get in here?" I ask. "This costume allows me to teleport." he answers. "I'll distract the corrupted robots." He puts the head back on and vanishes. Bailey's back and has nine bags of chips and six sodas. "I found these. Hopefully, it will last us the whole night if we ration it." I'm confused. "I thought robots couldn't eat OR drink..." Bailey answers me, "We're not robots! We're wearing costumes so we won't get killed! The actual Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica aren't here!" "We don't know where they are or how they're not here!" Cindy said, following up Bailey. My eyes widen. I don't know what to say. Cat's got my tongue. Or maybe Mangle's got my tongue. I look at the monitor and go to the left hallway cam. It's Marty. He's distracting Mangle by making faces and dancing. It makes me giggle. I go to the right hallway cam. Nobody's there. I go to the kitchen cam. The doors look locked. I try to go to the left hallway, but the signal gets cut out. I put down the monitor. I open a bag of chips. "Do you two know where the washroom is?" I asked. "Yes, I can lead you there through the ventilation system." Bailey answers me. I look at the right hallway and see Marty, waving at me. I wave back, even though he can't see me through the camera. I feel a little braver. I eat some chips. Bailey takes the head off of her costume. I see short blue hair, green eyes, and tanned skin. "Phew. I can breathe now. I know the mouth was moving when I had this on, but that's voice activated. The people who made this costume are professionals. They gave it to me to test it out, and let me keep it after the testing." Cindy coughs and takes the head off of her costume. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She looks thin and weak. I look at a cam I haven't checked before. The living room cam. I fumbled the monitor and gasped because the old, broken down Chica was staring right at it with an evil look on her face. Marty appears behind her. He growls and snarls. Chica looked at him. Marty vanished. Chica looks bewildered. She walks out of the room. I put the monitor down. Cindy's asleep. The clock has been replaced with an analog clock. I can't read analog clocks. "Bailey, what's the time?" I ask. Bailey stands up, grabs part of her costume's belly, and pulls it. It reveals a digital clock. It's 12:30 AM. Crap. It's only been 3 hours. ''"You can sleep, Clover. I'll wake you up when I start to get tired." Bailey says. I find a soft spot in the room. I pull the blanket up and close my eyes. ''Have I fallen asleep inside of a dream? Will I wake up? Will it end? I open my eyes. It's Cindy. "I'll watch the cameras. You can relax for a little longer." I get up. I go into the vents. I start crawling to I don't know where. I see a passage that goes left. It's marked 'kitchen'. I go past it. I see a three-way. One goes left, the other goes right, and the last one continues on. None of them are marked. I go right. I see a passage going up. It's marked 'Attic. Do not enter. Broken glass all over the floor.'. I continue going right. I see another three-way. I don't choose left or right and continue on. I see a vent door. I don't open it. Instead, I peer through. I see Marty without his costume on. He seems to be arguing with Freddy. I turn around and head back into the room. I'm back in the room after about 5 minutes of backtracking. The clock is digital again. It's 1:04 AM. I blindly open one of the sodas and take a sip. I spit it out. It tasted awful. I look at what it is. It's Diet Fizzo. I know what's in diet sodas. Aspartame. I know how bad it is. Deadly. Can kill a person. I drink the rest of it because otherwise it'd be a waste of perfectly good soda. I stretch and yawn. Bailey was fast asleep, snoring quietly. She didn't have the bodysuit of her costume on. Her clothes are nothing but a white short-sleeved t-shirt and dark jeans. They were completely clean. Her shirt was too short and it revealed her belly. Nothing was scraped or bleeding. She was completely healthy. It puzzled me. She opened her eyes slowly and rolled over on her side. She shivered. "I forgot that I took off my costume." Cindy was still looking at the monitor. "I can take over. I've had enough rest." I say. I take the monitor and look at the left hallway. Nobody. I look at the right hallway cam. Nobody. I look at the living room cam. Nobody. I look at another cam that I haven't checked before. The main entrance cam. Old Chica is staring at it from a short distance. Instead of looking broken down, she's fully repaired. Huh? I think. I go to another cam I haven't looked at, which is the bedroom. Someone's in the bed. It gets up. I recognize it. Scooter. What's she doing here? I try to go to the kitchen cam but the signal gets cut out. I put down the monitor. I rub my eyes and stretch. I look at the clock. 1:26 AM. I look at the monitor and go to the main entrance cam. Scooter walks down the stairs casually. "Hey Chica." she says. Chica waves at her. I'm shocked. Has she befriended the animatronics? I put down the monitor. Scooter is right in front of me. "AAAHHH!" I yell and fall on my back. "Hey Clove." she says. I get up. "How the heck did you get in here?" I ask her. "Pfft, this is a dream. You can do anything you want." she answers. Bailey and Cindy look at me with a mortified and sad look on their faces. I hold my arm out. "I..." I stutter. "I can't!" I spit out. "I can't leave them behind!" I start to break down crying. "Scooter, you're not really here!" I push her to the side, unbarricade and unlock the door, and run out of the room, tears streaming down my face dramatically. Freddy is trying to block my path. I skid to a stop, still crying. "You're just a robotic piece of crap!" I shout, tearing him apart. My hands are bleeding. I see a camera. I knock it out. All the other robots are circling around me. I first grab old Bonnie by his shoulders, and rip them off of him. I tear off old Chica's head and rip open the belly. I look at the status bar. My health is falling rapidly. I stop and kneel. I look up and see Bailey and Cindy in their costumes. My face is soaked. I stand up. "I have to go. I'll never forget you two." I say. I pinch myself. I wake up. It was a dream. Bailey and Cindy never existed. I may never see them again. But then again... I shake my head and change from my pajamas to my normal clothes. I really should start practicing on those drums again. I crack my neck and go to the garage of my old home. I don't know if I should trust Scooter or not anymore. She's too insane for me to handle as a friend. End. Category:Stories written by G